


The Interview

by redandwhiteroses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, Dark Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, F/M, Manipulation, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses
Summary: Tony finally found The One for Steve
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is dark!
> 
> The big things are dubious consent, fucking with a partner's meds, breeding kink, and manipulation. Have fun

Lyra smooths out her skirt briefly, trying to appear calm as she waits. She has to actively remind herself to breathe through her nose and out through her mouth. The receptionist gives her a small smile. It’s probably meant to be comforting, but it makes her even more nervous.

“Mr. Stark should be out in a minute.” Her voice is pleasant..

“Thank you.” Lyra takes a deep breath. She looks around the room. As expected, everything in Stark Tower is pristine and streamlined. It’s the interior counterpart to modern architecture, lots of brightly lit spaces with little in them. The natural light from all of the windows was nice, she did have to admit that. A door to her left opens, and your gaze instantly goes that way. Tony steps out, and she hates that you find him somewhat attractive. He finds her eyes and smiles.

“Come on in, kid.” He motions for her to follow, not looking back to see if she does or not. Lyra gets out of her chair as fast as she can without seeming desperate. He must hear her heels click against the floor because he’s not looking at her when he speaks. Instead, he’s over at what looks to be a mini bar. “Close the door behind you. Don’t want people snooping.”

Hesitantly, she closes it. 

“Scotch? Whiskey? What’s your poison?” He turns to her, a tumblr in one hand. “And don’t give me any ‘I don’t drink’ crap. I did my research.”

“Then you should know I like bourbon.” The sentence leaves her mouth before she can think about it. Lyra cringes for a second. Instead of getting mad, Tony laughs.

“A girl after my own heart.” He turns back to the mini bar, and she sees him grabbing a bottle of expensive bourbon. “Well, not mine. Somebody else’s. Hopefully. Go ahead and take a seat. Make yourself comfortable.”

She takes a moment to regard the room, trying to figure out the chair she wants. Eventually, she decides. Tony comes over not too long after, sliding a glass full of bourbon over her way. Lyra notes a good portion of his drink is already gone. She takes the glass and takes a small sip.

“Alright. Let’s see.” Tony pulls out a stack of papers from a huge stack. “Lyra Sanders. Columbia grad, Air Force, yadadada.” He throws the stack away without looking at where it’s going. He leans forward, putting his elbows on the table. “I could give you all kinds of bullshit, but I’m going to spare us the trouble. I am window shopping for a friend because he’s too chicken to do it himself. Yes, he knows about it, don’t give me that look. He’s hung up on some girl from his past, and everyone is ready for him to just get over it.”

She arches an eyebrow. “Alright. Do I get to know who this friend is?”

“Soon. In about five minutes.” Tony seems pleased with himself. “I did the digging and everything to see if I could find a good fit. Honestly? You’re excellent. He’s going to eat you up. Or out. Damn. You know, I wonder if he’s ever eaten a girl out. Was that a thing then? I feel like it was, but I’m not sure.”

She bites down on her tongue. The engineer sees her expression and laughs. “Oh, you know the answer, don’t you? I got to know now.”

“The 20s.” She responds. “There was a surprisingly sexual revolution then.”

“Oh, shit. You know history. Even better. I’m not surprised. You have to do something to entertain yourself if you can’t drink.” He laughs at the expression on your face. “I mean, I’m not opposed. You better hope this guy isn’t.”

“Opposed to what?” A voice comes from behind her. It was a familiar one, even though she’d never seen or heard the man in person. It sends a pleasant shiver up her spine.

“Eating a girl out.” Tony seems far too amused at the situation. “Captain Steve Grant Rogers, meet Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force Lyra Sanders. Did you ever want to become a Colonel? Please tell me you did.” 

She turns to face the newcomer. Steve is even more attractive in person, blue eyes and perfect blond hair. She stands up to shake his hand.

“Captain.” She intones, a small smile playing on her face.

“Sergeant.” He responds. He’s got a firm handshake. “Strange question, but do you happen to know a Sam Wilson? I feel like he’s mentioned you before.”

“Oh, shit. That’s a name I haven’t heard in a while.” She can’t help the grin that makes its way onto her face. “Was he Pararescue?”

“Making wings?” He nods, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. “Yeah, that’s him.”

“How is that bastard doing? Tell him I miss him, and he still owes me. Basra. He should remember.”

“Oh, he does. He jokes about what will happen if you see him.” Steve finally breaks into a full smile.

“Hang on! How come I get yelled at for language, and you let her curse like she’s a sailor within five minutes of meeting you? That’s not fair.”

“Because she’s military, Stark.” Steve looks over her shoulder. She turns to look at Tony as well.

“If it makes you feel better, I’m sure I can get him to swear a blue streak in a couple minutes. It’s just how we talk.” Tony grumbles into his drink, making her laugh. 

“How’d Tony find you?” Steve asks, taking the seat that’s next to the one she vacated. 

“I saw a job opening and decided to apply. My skills are a little rusty, so I thought something like this would be good for me.”

“Skills?” Steve arches an eyebrow. She nods, taking her seat.

“Yeah. Technically shouldn’t tell you this, but you’re Captain Fucking America, so it’s probably fine. I was actually supposed to be one of the leads on that, but things got shuffled around and all that shit, so it didn’t happen.”

“They didn’t put you as Pararescue?” She shakes her head.

“Nope. My engineering skills were conducive to other things.”

“Huh.” Steve leans back in his chair. “So, what the fu- What did they have you do?”

“Nothing too special, sadly.”

“Wait, roll that back. What were you about to say, Mr. Morality Pants? Were you about to say something bad in front of a lady?” She can see that it takes all of Steve’s willpower to not roll his eyes at Tony. 

“I hear the place across the street has good coffee. I’ve been meaning to try it and never had the chance. Do you want to go with me?” She offers. It is true, she has heard the coffee there is good. She also offers because she senses that Steve is about two seconds away from strangling Tony. Steve stands up.

“Of course. I haven’t tried it either, but Thor is crazy about it.” Lyra stands up as well, and the two of them head towards the elevator.

“Have fun you two lovebirds! Have him back by 10! And if I so much as see a hickie!”

“Bastard.” Steve whispers under his breath, making her laugh.

The coffee is very good, but the company is better. Lyra finds that she enjoys Steve’s company, and she suspects he feels the same. He even opens up with some of his own stories from his war. It probably helps that she had a grandfather in the same war, so she can talk to him about details that were lost in history. 

“Wait, Sanders, right?” Steve started laughing after one of her stories. “Hughie Sanders?”

Lyra nods. “Yes, that’d be my grandfather.”

“Holy shit, I knew him! I knew your grandfather. Did he love doing magic tricks? And did his accent get thicker when he got in trouble?”

“Oh yes to both of those.” Her nods become even more emphatic. “Everytime my Mamaw yelled at him, his accent would get thicker than molasses. He usually got in trouble for ‘testing’ dinner before it was done.”

“That sounds like Hughie alright.” Steve’s smile could light up a room. “He travelled with the Howling Commandos for a bit. We had a defector helping us out for a bit, and Hughie had gotten in trouble for something. And the guy could barely understand him anyway, so him trying to understand your grandpa when he was embarrassed? I don’t think I’ve ever seen Bucky try not to laugh so hard.”

“Wait, he travelled with y’all? Why did he not tell me this? I’m mad. I wish he was still alive so I could kick his ass for not telling me.”

After an hour, Lyra pointed out they should get more coffee or leave. That turned into a walk through Central Park, and it was late in the day before the two of them eventually parted ways. She wasn’t sure if it was because of her military experience or what, but she felt like she and Steve got along like a house on fire. She could tell he felt the same way too. They had finally made it back to the Tower when Steve stops her. He looks shy, rubbing the back of his neck for a second.

“This feels weird to me, but it’s supposedly how these things work, right?” He pulls his phone out as he speaks, quickly opening it and handing it to her. “I mean, only if you want to! It’s nice to ta-”

“Steve? I’m going to take a page from Sam’s book and tell you something important.” She takes his phone and quickly puts her number in. “It’s ‘Man, shut the hell up’.” She hands his phone back to him. “Seriously, you were overthinking. There’s my number, feel free to call or text me anytime. Doesn’t matter. If you want to talk or meet up. You have it.”

His smile makes Lyra want to go weak in the knees. It’s the smile of a man who’s more than a little smitten. It makes her want to kiss his cheek. After a moment, she leans up and does so. His eyes go wide for a second.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” She smiles at him before walking away, waving over her shoulder. “See you around, soldier.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well. Did I do good, or did I do good?” Tony seems far too smug for Steve’s liking.

“She’s-”

“Perfect? Spectacular? Stunning? The best thing that Tony Stark has ever done for you up to this point?”

“Yeah. She’s... She’s just what I was looking for.”

“Damn straight she is!”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Natasha. I have a question.” Natasha looks up from the book she’s reading. She grabs a nearby bookmark and closes it softly.

“Sure. What is it?”

“There’s a girl that I like. I just met her, but I really like her.”

“And you want to know how dating works now.” Steve rubs the back of his neck. 

“Yeah. I don’t like not knowing what to do.”

“Hold up!” Sam’s voice comes floating from the kitchen. He pokes his head around the corner. “Did you just say something about wanting to date a girl?”

“No.”

“But you might as well have, right?” Sam snickers. “Oh, you got it bad, I can tell.”

“What’s her name?” Natasha has pulled out her laptop. Steve levels her with a look. “I wouldn’t be a good friend if I didn’t do a background check.”

“Her name is Lyra Sanders. Sergeant Lyra Sanders.” Steve takes a glance at Sam. 

“Wait, Lyra Sanders?” Sam steps into the room. “Dark hair, tall, looks like she would get off on kick a guy’s ass?”

“Yup. She said to tell you something, by the way. Something about owing her and Basra.”

“Oh, motherfucker! That is her.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha actually gives Steve solid advice. Sam also helps too, namely because he knows her so well. He’s able to give Steve good tips on how she is. It helps a lot. It gives him an idea of how to proceed. 

He and Lyra text back and forth, and he can tell. Steve knew from the moment he saw her, but talking to her just confirms it. She’s the one. He doesn’t know how to tell her that without freaking her out, but that’s a conversation for another day. According to Sam, he will have to take it slow with Lyra. She’d never said anything, but Sam got the distinct impression she got hurt by someone. 

That’s why Steve started by bringing her coffee.

He doesn’t know if she’s on birth control or not, so he invests in a little St. John’s Wort and orders her latte with soy milk. That does mean he has to add extra sugar to mask any flavors, but he also read that changing BMI can affect birth control.

Besides, if things go his way, she’ll be eating for two soon enough, so it wouldn’t hurt.

Several weeks into bringing her coffee once a week, he offers to have her over to the Tower and cook for her. She accepts. He doesn’t press that night. He can see her slowly falling even more, and he makes himself wait. He wants to give more time for everything to work, though. That, and he knows the longer he waits, the more desperate she’ll become. He likes that idea.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fuck, Steve!” It’s after their first official date, and the dam has broken. She had been teasing him throughout the night, making her intentions clear. They barely make it to the door of her apartment before he slams her against the wall, hands going to her hips and mouth to her neck. “Let me at least get the door open.”

He pulls away with a groan. “Hurry. I don’t want to wait.” He does step back enough to give her room to unlock the door but not so far that she can’t feel him behind her. The door opens with a click, and he wastes no time scooping her into his arms, slamming the door shut behind them with his foot.

She laughs, although it’s a breathless laugh. He puts her down and spins her towards the wall again. She lets him back her up against the wall, and he claims her lips in a bruising kiss. His hands go on either side of her, bracketing her. She’s just as desperate as he is, one hand going to dig into his hair while the other slides under his shirt. She scratches her nails lightly along his pecs and abs, and he can’t help the growl that comes out of his mouth. 

“Oh, do that again.” Lyra’s tone is teasing, but he can see from the way her pupils are blown out that she does want to hear it again. So he does when she repeats the motion. He moves his hands, cupping both of them under her ass. He doesn’t even have to give more of a cue; she automatically jumps and wraps both of her legs around his waist.

“Jesus, Steve. What has, aaahh fuck yes, what has gotten into you?” She snakes a hand in between them, tugging at the hem of his shirt. “I’m not complaining. I like it.”

“Just- want you. Have wanted you.” His mouth is everywhere he can get it on her skin. Her dress is in the way, so he grabs it and rips it down the middle.

“Steve! That was expensive.” Her tone is chastising, but he can hear something else in it. If that was anything to go by, she was into being manhandled.

“Buy you a new one. Buy you lots of new things.” He promises against her skin. She drags her nails down his back, causing his hips to roll his hips forward. There’s not much talking after that. They’re both too focused on each other, on feeling skin on skin. It’s not until he’s got her bent over the end of her sofa, three fingers in her, when he thinks to ask the question.

“Fuck. Are you-?”

“Yeah. I’m on birth control.” She doesn’t even think that his question is weird, as if he shouldn’t know what that is. She shoots him a devious look over her shoulder. “If you want to, you can.” Her tongue pokes out from between her kiss-bruised lips. “I’d really like it if you came in me.”

He doesn’t waste anytime after that. He opens her up a little bit more before he slides into her, making her eyes roll back into her head. He makes sure she cums several times before he does. He had read that the woman orgasming helped with conception. Thanks to the serum, it isn’t long before he’s ready to go again. He can just attribute having her almost upside down in his arms as kinky.

By the time the night is through, there’s no way she can’t be pregnant. He made sure.

It doesn’t hurt that he has several more chances over the next several weeks. He makes sure to get as much as he can out of it. 

So, it’s no surprise when he gets a call one day. She told him she hadn’t been feeling well and had a doctor’s appointment. 

“Hey.” He answers the phone, willing his heart to stop thumping.  
“Steve, I- Fuck. We need to talk.”

“Hey, what is it? Do you need me to come get you? What happened?” His tone is the picture of concerned, yet clueless, boyfriend, as he gets up and heads toward the doors. Sam and Natasha give him looks as he passes. He waves them away as he goes.

“Yeah. Come get me.” She tells him where she is, as if he didn’t know already. He wastes no time getting over there, and she practically falls into his car when she opens the door.

“Drive. I need food.” She clearly isn’t ready to talk yet, and it’s clear she’s been crying. He puts a gentle hand on her thigh.

“Sweetheart. You’re scaring me. What is it?”

“I’m pregnant.” She says the words fast, and he almost misses it. He pretends he did, blinking.

“Wait, what?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“I thought you were on the pill?”

“I am! I don’t know how this happened! Fuck, I’m so sorry, Steve. I know this probably isn’t what you wanted, so I’ll just, fuck, I don’t know what I’ll do.” He pulls over while she yells and turns to her. He takes both of her hands in his.

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Steve pauses after a moment and frowns. “Did you think I was going to leave you?”

“Yes? No? I don’t know!” She’s about to start crying again, so he pulls her close.

“Honey, no. I wouldn’t.” He lets her go after a second. “Actually, well...” He rubs the back of his neck in the way that he knows disarms people. “I hadn’t planned on asking this yet, but-” He gets out of the car and goes to her side. He can see her frown, can see her trying to figure it out. It doesn’t click until he’s opened her door and got down on one knee.

“Lyra Sanders.” She covers her mouth with her hands, eyes going wide. “I know this is different. It’s different for me too. You are the best thing that has happened to me. Will you marry me?” For a moment, she doesn’t respond. He’s trying to come up with a quick back-up plan, but then he sees she’s crying. She slides out of the car, throwing her arms around his neck.

“I- yes, Steve. Yes.”


End file.
